


A December Wedding

by JediAnnieScrambler



Series: Cheesy Christmas One Shots Based on Cliche Movies [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cheesy Hallmark movies au, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Fake Dating, Human AU, fake engagement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 10:38:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17160461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediAnnieScrambler/pseuds/JediAnnieScrambler
Summary: Clara is dreading the Christmas Eve wedding of her ex, Danny Pink, and her cousin Alice. To make matters worse, she begrudgingly agrees to attend the wedding with Missy, the person who introduced Danny and Alice in the first place. But at the reception, Missy announces that she and Clara are engaged, throwing everything into chaos.





	A December Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the summary for A December Bride, a movie that I have not seen, "Aspiring interior designer Layla is dreading the Christmastime wedding of her cousin who’s marrying Layla’s ex-fiancé. Although Seth is the one responsible for introducing the bride and groom, she begrudgingly accepts his offer to be her date as she’s out of options. Seth gets carried away at the reception and announces they’re engaged, forcing a mortified Layla to keep up the pretense."
> 
> https://letterboxd.com/film/a-december-bride-2016/

“Hello puppy, moping away to nothing are we?”

 

Clara sighed, looking up from her desk where she’d been sketching designs for her newest client’s living room. Missy, the receptionist for Gallifrey Interior Design, was leaning on Clara’s desk. She smirked her trademark smirk, which, even in the few months Clara had worked there, she found horribly annoying.

 

“I thought we agreed that you wouldn’t call me that anymore,” she said.

 

“Noooo,” Missy drawled, “You said that, but I don’t play by your rules.”

 

She punctuated the last word by tapping Clara on the nose with her index finger. Clara glared back.

 

“I came to ask you something very important,” Missy said, eyes twinkling mischievously.

 

“Yes?”

 

“How would you like the honor of being my plus one to Danny and Alice’s wedding?”

 

“What?” Clara wasn’t sure she understood the words coming out of Missy’s mouth. Maybe it was the Scottish accent. But she couldn’t seriously be asking her to go as her date to Clara’s ex boyfriend’s wedding. Especially since it was Missy who introduced Danny and Alice when Danny and Clara we’re still together. To make matters worse, Alice was Clara’s cousin, so it wasn’t like she could get out of it, no matter how awkward the whole situation was.

 

“You and me, tearing up the dance floor at the reception, sharing a slice of wedding cake, throwing rice directly in old Danny-boy’s face,” Missy said.

 

“Are you… asking me on a date? To my ex’s wedding to my cousin? Which you’re partly responsible for?”

 

“Yes Einstein, try to keep up.”

 

Clara continues to glare, weighing her options. It wasn’t like she had a date already, not with the wedding being on Christmas Eve and her only have been single for three months. Plus it might be fun to go with her psycho coworker- well fun was too much- it wouldn’t be boring to go with Missy.

 

“C’mon puppy,” Missy urged, as if reading her thoughts, “It’s not like you have anyone else to go with.”

 

“Alright,” Clara huffed, “Don’t make me regret this.”

 

Missy laughed with delight, “Don’t worry, you probably will!”

 

…

 

Clara spent most of the ceremony with her hands clasped in front of her to stop from crossing her arms. At one point her knuckles started going white and Missy put a hand softly over top of hers.

 

“Relax,” she whispered and Clara jerked her hands away, making the guests sitting in the pew behind them titter.

 

Missy, however, didn’t seem to get the message, or she choose to ignore it. She kept putting her around around Clara’s waist, brushing her hair behind her ear, and being generally more hands on then she was at work. The most annoying part of it all was that Clara liked it.

 

“Alice, love of my life,” Danny said as began his vows, “it feels as if I’ve known you forever.”

 

Clara snorted.

 

“Well in the lifespan of a fruit fly like him, it has been forever,” Missy whispered and Clara smiled, this time not moving her hands away as Missy’s settled atop them.

 

…

 

“Now this is a party, did you see Clara? They even have little pieces of cheese on toothpicks. You can’t have a party without little pieces of cheese on toothpicks,” Said the Doctor, sitting down at the reception table with Clara and her family.

 

“Doctor! What are you doing here?” She asked, surprised to see her boss.

 

“I invited him,” Missy said, returning with drinks for herself and Clara, “Nothing says wedding like a party crasher.”

 

“Humph,” Clara’s step mother made a disapproving noise which was ignored by Clara’s father but earned her a look from Clara.

 

“And how do you two know each other?” Clara’s father asked, gesturing between Missy and Clara.

 

“Well we-“ Clara began, but Missy interrupted her.

 

“We’re engaged,” she said with a grin, “Just this morning before the service I popped the question and just as I thought she would, my Clara-bear said yes.”

 

“What?” Everyone at the table- including Clara- Said.

 

Missy leaned in, kissing Clara on the cheek and whispering in her ear, “Just go with the flow, love.”

 

Clara was in too much shock to do anything. The Doctor’s jaw was practically on the floor, glancing from Clara to Missy back to Clara again.

 

“Engaged?” He said, “Why on earth or any other planet would you do that?”

 

“Oh sweetheart,” Said Clara’s father, recovering first. He got up and went around the table to hug his daughter, “That’s amazing.”

 

“Thanks dad,” Clara said numbly. Missy beamed at them.

 

“C’mon poppet, let’s go cut a rug,” Missy reaches for Clara’s hand.

 

“Wait, wait, I want to make a toast,” Clara’s father said, “Everyone! I have something I want to say.”

 

Clara put her face in her hands, “Oh no,”

 

“Love is a truly beautiful thing,” Said Clara’s father once all eyes were on him, “For some, the journey to true love is taking new steps, like you Danny and Alice. And for others, like my daughter Clara and her-“

 

“Mistress,” Missy offered.

 

“Fiancé, they’re just starting their journey,” he raised his glass and Clara wished- no, prayed- for an alien invasion to stop this, “So I’d like to raise a toast to not only the newlyweds, but also the newly engaged, to Danny and Alice and Clara and Missy.”

 

…

 

“That was-“

 

“The best thing that’s ever happened? The most magical day of your life? Aside from our impending wedding of course,” Missy laughed as they stood in the cold outside Clara’s flat.

 

“I can’t believe you just did that!”

 

“Was it really so horrible upstaging your boring ex and even boringer cousin?”

 

“God, I hate you sometimes,” said Clara.

 

Missy raised an eyebrow, “Is this one of those times?”

 

Clara sighed, “No I guess not. As embarrassing as it was, it was a bit fun to see the horrified looks on Danny and Alice’s faces.”

 

“Thought so,” Said Missy with a smile, then she leaned forward, closing the gap between them, and kissed Clara.

 

It wasn’t how Clara had expected kissing Missy would have gone, it was soft and gentle, patiently waiting for Clara gasp in response before deepening the kiss. They stood on the stoop, kissing like teenagers until Clara began to shiver.

 

“Better get you inside and warmed up,” Said Missy.

 

“Yeah,” Clara was at a loss for words.

 

Missy stepped away, “I’ll see you later then?”

 

“I- Missy wait!”

 

“Hm?”

 

“Want to come in for some cocoa? It is Christmas after all,”

 

“I’d like that,” Said Missy softly, then looped her arm on Clara’s, her flamboyant energy returning, “And then we can start planning the wedding! I was thinking sometime in spring, or summer- oh! We should get married underwater whilst scuba diving. The Doctor can officiate-“

 

“Missy?”

 

“Yes puppy?”

 

“Shut up.”

 


End file.
